The Bioinformatics and Computational Toxicology Unit provides a broad range of consultations in the areas of genomics, proteomics, metabonomics, cytomics, histomics, physiomics, and integrative bioinformatics. Specific aspects include data management, integration, migration;visualization and analysis;bionetwork modeling and analysis;physiologically based toxicokinetic modeling;biologically based dose-response (toxicodynamic) modeling;mechanistic model optimization;as well as sensitivity and uncertainty analysis. Specifically, researchers within this Unit help investigators understand biological responses at the systems level, accounting for different "omics" components, interactions, and functional states. These Core Unit, located on the third floor of the in the EOHSI building, provides state-of-the-art facilities for modeling and informatics of environmental and biological systems and is dedicated to the development and improvement of methods for performing mechanistically-based health risk studies. In addition to supporting the efforts of the Center, the modeling and data analysis efforts of the this Unit also support: (1) the USEPAfunded environmental bioinformatics and Computational Toxicology Center (ebCTC), (2) the USEPA-funded Center for Exposure and Risk Modeling (GERM), (3) the National Children's Study, (4) and the Ozone Research Center, funded by the New Jersey Department of Environmental Protection (NJDEP).